Reencuentro
by yuriy Hiwatari
Summary: El día del reencuentro había llegado, Kakashi estaba muriendo. La tristeza y la muerte se olían en el aire. Obito x Kakashi Advertencia: Spoiler capítulo 424 del manga


Titulo: Reencuentro.

Resumen: El día del reencuentro había llegado, Kakashi estaba muriendo. La tristeza y la muerte se olían en el aire. [Obito x Kakashi] [Advertencia: Spoiler capítulo 424 del manga]

Pareja: Obito x Kakashi.

Dedicatoria: Príncipe Aoi, va para ti... aunque no te guste Aoi, sé que amaras la trama xD... o eso espero

Nota: No logre que saliera lo que quería, pero... no quedó tan mal como pudo, o eso quiero creer.

Lo había decidido, iba a morir. No tenía miedo, no había dudas... simplemente moriría. Protegería Konoha, y estaba seguro de que... perdería la vida haciéndolo.

—"_Muy pronto... estaremos juntos."—_pensó.

No quería sonar egoísta, tampoco vanidoso. Estaba orgulloso de su villa, de sus habitantes... principalmente de sus niños, sí, incluso de Sasuke y de Sai. Suspiró, ahora lo importante era resistir el tiempo suficiente.

—"_Chouji, se dará prisa... y yo resistiré lo más posible."—_ un jadeó. Estaba llegando a su limite y su vista se nublaba. Le estaba exigiendo de más al Sharingan.

El clon de Pein atacó y él resistió lo más posible, pero eso no quería decir que era mucho. Estaba débil y casi no tenía chakra. Este era su último soplo de vida. Activo su sharingan y pudo sentirlo, él estaba ahí, incluso sí no podía verlo podía sentirlo.

—"_¿Así se siente morir para proteger a alguien?... Estoy protegiendo Konoha, sus habitantes... esas personas que aprecio. Igual que ustedes."—_

Cayó al piso, no sentía nada... ¿tan mal se encontraba?, debía ser así porque no podía encontrar el dolor. Luego, una sensación cálida y reconfortante le llegó, era como una caricia, como si alguien le abrazara y envolviera en sus brazos suaves y cariñoso.

—¿Así se sintió Obito?— su voz rota, le costaba hablar. Miraba al cielo, no podía moverse aunque lo deseara. Volvía a sentirse inútil.

"_No, todo se sentía frío."_

Kakashi entrecerró sus ojos, ¿estaba alucinando?, esa era la voz de Obito, así que debía ser una alucinación.

—Estoy muriendo, es eso._—_ se dijo.

Vio tantas cosas pasar frente a sus ojos: Su antiguo equipo, su maestro sonriendo tratando de evitar las peleas; Rin abrazándolos a ambos, obligándolos a tomarse esa foto en grupo que hasta ese día atesoraba; su propio equipo... sus chicos habían madurado tanto, ya no eran esos chiquillos de antes, ni si quiera Sakura. Obito.

—El ninja de elite llorón.— bajo su mascara sonrió. Ya era hora.

"_Ni si quiera en estas situaciones me tienes respeto, Kakashi."_

De nueva cuenta escuchó esa voz, la voz de Obito envuelta en molestia, susurrante en sus oídos. Deseaba verlo.

—Estoy muriendo.—

"_Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí."_

Guardó silencio, ¿había realmente algo que decir?... no lo sabía, había esperado tanto tiempo el momento de volverse a ver. Deseaba mostrarle a Obito su nueva forma de ser, quería enseñarle que había cambiado y que se había convertido en un mejor ser humano y en un buen líder.

—Cambié mucho... ahora, puedo decir que soy mejor persona.—

"_También sé eso. Te he estado observando."_

No sabía si era por la situación al borde de la muerte, pero había deseando tanto hablar con Obito y que él le respondiera que simplemente ahora hablaba y hacía caso de lo que la voz le decía. ¡Era la voz de Obito y punto! No importaba si se estaba volviendo loco al final de sus días.

—Es una agridulce ironía.— soltó de repente, cerrando sus ojos completamente.

"_¿El qué?, ¿A qué te refieres?"_

Casi pudo ver la cara de Obito con esa expresión confusa. Quiso reír.

—Una guerra nos separo, y ahora... otra guerra nos une.—

"_Oh."_

Y eso fue lo mejor que pudo decir. Típico del Uchiha, quedarse sin palabras.

"_Tardas en morir, hazlo de una vez para poder irnos."_

"_¿Kakashi?"_

No obtuvo respuesta, sólo la cara impasible de Kakashi con sus ojos cerrados. Entonces Obito lo supo, Kakashi estaba muerto, y él estaba ahí para recibirlo. Lo había esperado demasiado tiempo, lo había visto cambiar, convertirse en una mejor persona. Lo veía ir atormentado a esa roca todas las mañanas y darle sus respetos. Simplemente lo observaba.

Las guerras eran estúpidas y sin sentido, eran crueles... pero irónicamente eran necesarias para las personas. La gente creaba guerras para sentirse seguro, para probar cosas. Las personas peleaban por eso. Sería egoísta decirlo, incluso pensarlo era egoísta... pero estaba feliz.

"_Vamos, Kakashi... ya me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo. Siempre dándote aires de grandeza ¿verdad?"_ gruñó Obito.

"_**Mi grandeza... no, las cosas cambian... todo cambia Uchiha llorón, ¿cambiaste tú también?"**_

Kakashi sonrió. Estaba muerto, y sentía su esencia desaparecer... pero no estaba sólo. Obito lo había esperado... ya podía morir tranquilo el Uchiha. Ambos estarían juntos, si no en esta vida, si en la que viniese.

Ambos murieron protegiendo su villa, ambos muriendo en una guerra, murieron siendo héroes... la diferencia era, que Kakashi murió llenó del calor que Obito no obtuvo. Pero estaba bien, porque ambos estaban felices.


End file.
